Owlclaw
}} |pastaffie=None |apprentice=Owlpaw |warrior=Owlclaw |mentor=Smokefoot |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Owlclaw is a light brown tabby tom. Owlclaw was a ShadowClan warrior under Blackstar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Owlpaw was mentored by Smokefoot and participating in a hunting challenge at the daylight Gathering. He earned his warrior name, Owlclaw, and teamed up with ThunderClan to defeat the badgers. History In the Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Owlpaw is one of ShadowClan's apprentices, being mentored by Smokefoot. :The young apprentice is one of the ShadowClan cats attacking ThunderClan. He is spotted by Lionpaw, who notes that he is attacking his brother, Jaypaw. Owlpaw taunts and mocks Jaypaw, who is blind and cannot see where he is attacking. Lionpaw, seeing this, rushes up to his brother's side and calls Owlpaw a coward, to which he is offended. He shows his true nature when he attacks Jaypaw, slashing at his nose. Although blind, Jaypaw fights back, with the help of Lionpaw, and manages to overtake his attacker. :At a Gathering, he and another ShadowClan cat, a warrior named Oakfur, show disdain at Firestar's acceptance of non-Clan born cats into ThunderClan, and Owlpaw says that Firestar is destroying the warrior code by letting in kittypets, loners, and other cats, like Stormfur and Brook. :Owlpaw seems very enthusiastic about Squirrelflight's idea for a Daylight Gathering, and when Heatherpaw suggests the apprentices compete against each other, he boasts, saying he could beat any ThunderClan cat when it comes to hunting. :After the Daylight Gathering, Owlpaw is furious that the Clan leaders called the contests a draw, saying that he was the best hunter, and Lionpaw and Breezepaw didn't even return from hunting. He is reprimanded by a ShadowClan she-cat, saying that the two apprentices almost died. Although still upset, Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, announces that Owlpaw will have first pick of their prey when they return home. Each of the other Clan leaders does the same, and from RiverClan, Leopardstar announces Pouncepaw as their best apprentice, Onestar of WindClan picks Heatherpaw, and Firestar chooses Hollypaw, from ThunderClan. Dark River :Although not formally appearing himself, Owlpaw is mentioned to be at a Gathering by Breezepaw, who says that he and Ivypaw had challenged Berrypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, to a jumping contest. ''Outcast : ''Eclipse :Owlpaw is part of the ShadowClan patrol that takes Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw to ShadowClan's camp to see Sol. The apprentice is looking fearfully up at the sun, and Hollypaw wonders if they think StarClan will hide the sun if they start fighting again. Long Shadows : Sunrise :He is part of a border patrol with Ivytail and Smokefoot when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf try to find out who their father is. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Owlpaw has now become a warrior, with the name Owlclaw. :He is seen on a patrol with Tawnypelt, her apprentice, Starlingpaw, and Redwillow, another ShadowClan warrior. As the traveling cats return from finding the source of the dwindling lake. Their patrol is scented by Dovepaw, and Lionblaze notes that he never thought he would be glad to be in ShadowClan's territory again. Fading Echoes :While a fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan break out, Owlclaw is attacked by two ThunderClan cats, Dovepaw and Rosepetal. They overpower him and drive him into a bush, and he yowls in pain. Owlclaw is again attacked by Dovepaw, who then moves on to attacking another one of his Clanmates, a warrior named Crowfrost. :As Lionblaze tears Russetfur off of Firestar, he accidentally kills her. Owlclaw is the first to notice this, and he yowls in shock, saying that Lionblaze killed the ShadowClan deputy. Lionblaze, shocked by this, says that he didn't do anything to her. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Owlclaw is part of a patrol that catches Bramblestar and his patrol on ShadowClan territory. He, Tawnypelt, Scorchfur, and Grasspaw make up the rest of the group. He and Scorchfur flank Bramblestar's patrol on both sides, while Grasspaw brings up the rear, as Tawnypelt leads them to camp to speak with Blackstar. :During the battle with the badgers, Owlclaw is part of the group that attacks them. Before Bramblestar is able to move in to attack, he sees Owlclaw appear and slash his claws across the badger's face. The tabby tom's attack distracts the black and white animal, who soon regains his footing and chases after Owlclaw. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :In ''Special Battle Tactics: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush, he is shown as an apprentice, along with Scorchpaw, Shrewpaw, Redpaw, and Olivepaw. Tigerheart explains that they need to keep their voices down during an ambush, saying that if he can hear the apprentices whispering, so can an enemy patrol. As Tigerheart asks for a possible call to alert other cats to be ready for an attack, Owlpaw does an imitation of an owl. This impresses Tigerheart, and he praises the apprentice for it, but he says that perhaps the attacking cats might think it's an owl calling, and asks what else they could use to signal to their fellow Clanmates. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Owlfur. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references es:Rapacerode:Eulenkralleru:Совокрыл (племя Теней)nl:Uilklauwfr:Griffe de Chouettefi:Pöllökynsi Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters